The Minstrel's Tales
by ebbs
Summary: Short drabbles and one-shots about Jane and Gunther's blossoming love. Rated T for some suggestive content. Chapter 9 Red: "Oh and Lady Jane... I would suggest you use powder to cover up that blemish..." "Blemish...?" Jane whispered..."
1. Blade

Hello everyone! I'm Ebby. I have tons of Jane and the Dragon fanfictions written but I haven't been brave enough to post... I'm starting off with a series of Jane/Gunther Drabbles because first there aren't enough JG fics and I figure if I start of slow, you guys can help tell me when I'm wrong and make me better.

A few of these prompts I'll be taking from the Jane and the Dragon forums on livejournal. Everyday (or few days) I write a little drabble or one-shot when ever I feel inspired so you may not see all my fics on FF! If you want your daily dose of JG check out my livejournal! ebby215 . livejournal. com (without the spaces).

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon or any of the wonderful characters. They all belong to Martin Baynton.**

**Blade**

They stood face to face, holding their weapons at the ready. A glint of mischief in his eyes, a flash of mirth in hers. It would be the final time they would face each other in combat as squires; the final time he could ever mock her as a failure; the final time she could call him lazy. The royal family, the court, Dragon, stood in anticipation a battle that would never be forgotten. Gunther began to circle, Jane followed the suit. Without warning he struck. She blocked. She parried. He blocked. The dance continued, blades perfectly matched.... And they suddenly realized how alike they truly were.


	2. Snow

**Jane and Gunther are 4 years older from this story on. Just imagine Jane with longer hair and a more womanly figure (hehe) and Gunther taller and BUFF (hehehe). That's how they are in my mind, but you can picture them however you want.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon or any of the wonderful characters. They all belong to Martin Baynton.**

**Snow**

Sir Gunther Breech of Kippernium, teeth chattering from the frost, went to rest on his small hammock in the knights quarters, curled up to keep warm on a cold, snowy, winter's eve. The young knight absolutely dreaded cold and snow. Across the room, a red-headed lady knight stared out a window into the night, mesmerised by the blackened sky dotted with flecks of stars and snowflakes. She folded her arms across the stone sill, resting her chin atop her knuckles.

"It is so beautiful..." she whispered to herself, a small smile making its way across her face.

Gunther shook his head in annoyance. "No..." he grumbled. "It is cold! Cold and miserable..."

Jane whipped around to glare at him, her long waves of hair spinning wildly as she turned. "How is it that _you _are bothered by the chill! You are covered by two blankets!"

"Two very thin blankets! I will catch a death of cold in this blasted tower!" he complained.

Jane giggled at him. He had grown into the appearance of a man, still he was a whinning boy at heart. "You buscuit-weevil... Knights must always be prepared for the worst of conditions." She strode to his cot. "I would hardly call a little snow something as dreadful as what we may face in the future."

Gunther rolled his eyes. "Well I say we cross that bridge once we come to it. At the moment I am frozen and tired. Goodnight."

Jane groaned shaking her head at his huddled form. "Goodnight..."


	3. Dance

**Jane and Gunther are 4 years older from this story on. Just imagine Jane with longer hair and a more womanly figure (hehe) and Gunther taller and BUFF (hehehe). That's how they are in my mind, but you can picture them however you want.**

**I wanted to make this one of those one-shots that show a lot of emotion in silence. I hope a portrayed that for you guys! RR**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon or any of the wonderful characters. They all belong to Martin Baynton.**

**Dance  
**  
The ball going on inside the dining hall in honor of young Princess Lavinia's tenth birthday released the beautiful sound of music and laughter into the air. Such a grand party was it that Jane's mother forced a dress on her. "Highly important people will be there, Jane!" her mother insisted. "You must look your very best! You are not a girl anymore... You are becoming a woman."

As Jane stood on the battlements overlooking the practice yard, she scoffed in disgust for it was the fault of her womanhood that she was outside on this warm spring night instead of at the ball. She knew she should be in the hall with her friends, helping Pepper keep everything in order, listening to Jester's jokes before he went on just in case they were not funny enough... However, Jane could not think of any of her other obligations. All of her thoughts were clouded with images of Gunther's eyes on her.

Slate-grey mingled with a gentle brown gazed at her with a power that gave her chills. He looked very handsome as well; his jet black tresses tied in the back with a silky white ribbon, his black knight's tunic fitting snug around his broadened chest, showing just how much he had grown in the four years since that passed. She felt herself blushing again and she covered her cheeks.

She thought of the way he stared. A part of her was uncomfortable with the way his eyes roamed her body, the other was thrilled. Part of her wanted to run, the other wanted to twirl in his arms like the other women from the village. Even now part of her wanted to take off the silly dress and go against her mother's wishes, just so he would not stare so intently; the other wanted to rush into the party and beg the strapping young knight to take her in his arms.

She sighed. "Gunther..." she breathed. The way his name rolled off her tongue sent sudden shivers up her spine. She straightened herself and began to turn towards the stairs to return to the festivities. She would _not _let that infuriating man ruin her night! But on her way down she was halted by a young man in a black tunic coming up from the other direction. Gunther.

They froze, staring into each others eyes. Jane berated herself inwardly for behaving so foolishly! Her lifelong rival and fellow knight should not be the object of the many feelings swirling within her: happiness, nervousness, joy, heartache, and the one most prominent to her, desire. Desire to be in his arms at that moment. It took all effort not to reach up and brush away the strand of his soft black hair that had fallen into his eyes. His beautiful, grey-brown eyes.

Jane, snapped out of her trance and gave him an apologetic smile then moved, trying to go around him but he stepped in front of her, shaking his head. He gently took one of her hands in his and guided her back up the steps to the flat surface of the wall. Gunther's other hand slid around her waist, pulling her protectively closer until she was snug against his chest. Jane's hand instinctively went to his heart, the feeling of it thudding beneath her fingers brought tears brimming at her lashes.

Slowly but firmly, Gunther led her to a waltz to the beat of the music that flowed elegantly from the dining hall out into the midnight air. Their eyes connected and remained so as they danced through the night.


	4. Proposal

**A/N: Jane and Gunther are 4 years older from this story on. Just imagine Jane with longer hair and a more womanly figure (hehe) and Gunther taller and BUFF (hehehe). That's how they are in my mind, but you can picture them however you want.**

**I was iching to write a fluffly one-shot of Gunther proposing to Jane. But the more I thought about it, I realized that Jane and Gunther's relationship wouldn't be fluffy at all. They're knights! :D So I thought that Gunther should propose like this. RR**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon or any of the wonderful characters. They all belong to Martin Baynton.**

This was his first real assignment. An king from a larger kingdom a few leagues from Kippernium asked for an audience with King Caradoc. To ensure their rulers safety, Jane, Gunther, and Sir Ivon were ordered to travel with him. Sir Theodore, now nearing the peak of his life, stayed behind to train the new pages and squires.

Gunther's nerves were rattling. Not from fear of whatever dangers lay ahead on the mission, but from nervous anticipation. It was the first day of spring, Jane's favorite season. He had planned for weeks to take his love to the most enchanting spot near a river on this day. The ice would be melting, flowers peaking out from under the snow, birds chirping... a new beginning. There he would ask her to start with him a new life was his wife. The thought of waking up with her in his arms each morning brought a smile to his face.

But then, thinking of the possibility of a battle... the possibility of death... he knew not when would have the opportunity to get down on his knee before her to confess his love. It unnerved him a bit.

"Gunther..." Jane whispered to him after a moment of traveling in silence. She slowed her horse to speak with him in what little private she could acheive. "Are you alright?"

The knight's grey eyes shot to her, his mouth going dry. The sunlight illuminated her hair in just the right way, making her appear like an angelic being. "F-fine..." he stuttered.

Jane was not convinced. "Truly? For in one instant I find you frowning, and in the next you are grinning like someone has offered you a kingdom!" she moved her horse closer, brushing a hand against his face. "What is wrong?"

Gunther leaned into her touch, one corner of his mouth lifted slightly into a smile. He would do it now. 'There may not be another chance!' he reasoned with himself. 'Do it...'

"Jane..." he murmured, turning his head to press his lips against her palm. "I love you with all of my heart..."

Jane pulled back. She was not used to him being so affectionate in front of others, especially not King Caradock. She was fine with gentle care he showed her in public, the tenderness and passion he showed her in solitude. "Gunther, now is not the time--"

He put a finger to her lips. "There may never be another time..."

"Gumfer..." Jane spoke in warning, her voice muffled against his finger.

"Shh... Let me finish... Please?" She nodded hesitantly. "You are my life and my world, Jane... I am sorry that I never showed you how much I appreciated you when we were younger."

"It is quite alright... But what--"

"I need you by my side forever," he whispered. In front of them, Sir Ivon glanced to the pair behind him. He smirked. "Come along now... There'll be more time to... er... finish this when we get back to the castle."

"Marry me, Jane..." Gunther spoke quickly. His words running together. Both the king and Sir Ivon halted their steeds. "Please be my bride..." he repeated.

Jane's jaw dropped. She had a notion that a proposal would soon come. She loved him more than the world and had often dreamed of sharing a beautiful life with him. However, she did not expect it so soon! And on a mission with the king for goodness sake! She moved her lips to speak, yet no sound came out. Her cheeks flushed red. She most definately did not expect him to ask such a question in the presence of their king...

"Couldn't you have taken her to some romantic little meadow!" Sir Ivon grunted sarcastically, breaking the death-like silence that had fallen over the group. "You wait until _now _to propose?! Are you crazy, lad?!"

Gunther's heart raced in his chest. "Say something..." he murmured to Jane, ignoring Ivon.

"I-I...." she swallowed, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I love you, Gunther Breech... I would be honored to be your wife..."

He breathed out sharply before capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss, sharing all the love in his heart with her. They both lost themselves in the embrace... until the king cleared his throat. The pair jumped at the sound and pulled away blushing furiously.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty!" Jane apologized swiftly while gasping to catch her breath, her lover's tender kiss had left pleasurable tingles running through her body.

Caradock raised his hand. "No apology necessary, Jane... I recall a time when my wife and I were young. I was so deeply in love with her that I begged her to marry me as soon as I could. I am very happy for the both of you."

Gunther caught Jane's loving gaze. "Thank you, Your Highness."

They began moving again as quickly as that could to make up for lost time. Jane smiling as wide as he'd ever seen. He moved his horse closer to take one of her hands in his. "Thank you..." he whispered.

"For what?" she beamed.

"For agreeing to begin a life with me..."

She raised their hands and placed a kiss to the back of his. "Really though, Gunther?" Jane chuckled. "We are on a mission to protect the king and you choose NOW?" he shrugged, playfully. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

**A/N: Aw.. :) And yes I understand that a king would need more than three knights to excort him to a foreign kingdom but hey you get what you get! **


	5. Tangled

**A/N: Jane and Gunther are 4 years older from this story on. Just imagine Jane with longer hair and a more womanly figure (hehe) and Gunther taller and BUFF (hehehe). That's how they are in my mind, but you can picture them however you want.**

**Gunther POV. Which is why he's happy that Dragon isn't with them. :) RR After this it may be a few days before I update so keep looking back! Or just go to my livejournal where I post my muses as they come, even if they stink :) ebbs215 . livejournal . com (w/o the spaces).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon or any of the wonderful characters. They all belong to Martin Baynton.****Tangled**

Gunther and his beautiful lady knight lay in each others arms in the grass of a farmer's pasture. Here they could be alone, away from duties, responsibilities, and Dragons. He held Jane close, brushing his lips to her face in tender kisses. The woman in turned nuzzled her nose against his neck, sending thrilling sensations through his body. 'This is right...' he thought capturing Jane's soft mouth in a passionate kiss. 'This is how we are meant to be...' He was so tangled up in the feel of her, the smell of her, the taste of her... he could not decipher where she started and he ended. They were one. "I love you." He murmured for the first time against her mouth.


	6. Gunther

**A/N: Jane and Gunther are 4 years older from this story on. Just imagine Jane with longer hair and a more womanly figure (hehe) and Gunther taller and BUFF (hehehe). That's how they are in my mind, but you can picture them however you want.**

**Short and Sweet. :) RR Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon or any of the wonderful characters. They all belong to Martin Baynton.**

**Gunther**

His sun kissed skin, his chiseled form, his light colored eyes made him desirable. His dark past, his lonely childhood, his motherless life made him strong. His weaknesses, his armored heart, his faults made him Gunther. Their passionate, unbridled, unconditional love made him hers.


	7. Cradle

**A/N: This one is supposed to be really sweet, kind of like Gunther letting go of his past with Magnus (his father). Please critism is amazing and necessary. I mean you will see me reviewing all over the Jane and the Dragon forum but I won't "x" out until I leave a piece of advice so I really want you all to do the same for me! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon or any of the wonderful characters. They all belong to Martin Baynton.**

**Cradle**

Gunther stayed awake all night, beaming down at the little black haired baby in the small wooden cradle in he and Jane's room. There were dragons painted along the sides (insisted by Dragon himself so that the child would grow up loving the splendor and beauty of dragons). His beautiful daughter, Annabelle. Only a week old, she had her father wrapped around her finger. He would come rushing to her aid when she would even give a whimper, then rock her in his arms for as long as it would take to get her calm again. He told himself he would never be like his father. He would love and cherish little Annabelle, protecting her even when she was old enough to protect herself. He made a silent promise to never leave her side. Suddenly, the baby whined softly in her sleep. Gunther gently patted her round little belly. "Shh... It is alright... Father is here." he smiled as she settled down, slipping back into dream land. "Father is here."


	8. Letting Go

**A/N: Happy 2010 Guys! Wow what a year it's been! But now that '09 is gone it's time for new beginnings. In this story, poor Jester has to learn to understand Jane and Gunther's love. HAPPY NEW YEARS! RR Please!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jane and the Dragon or any of the wonderful characters. They all belong to Martin Baynton.**

**Letting Go**

Jester was keeping count. That was the fifth time Jane and Gunther had fought in three days! They were courting, and had been courting for nearly two months, but the pair argued almost constantly over frivolous nothings such as sword polishing or who-forgot-what-date-when... Today, the topic of the quarell was Dragon.

"How dare you!" Jane shouted, her voice booming across the garden. "Dragon has done so much for this kingdom! For YOU even!"

"HA! The only thing that overgrown beast has done for me is dropping his business next to my tower!"

"That is a lie and you know it, Gunther!"

"So I am a liar now?!"

"You always have been!"

"I thought you said that you would forget about who I was in the past! You know that I am not the same person, Jane!"

"Well then I highly suggest you start behaving like a new person because right now all I see is that old, grumbling, sniveling, _miserable _boy!"

Gunther suddenly pulled away from her, walking backwards towards the stables. "Alright then fine... If that is the way you see it. I will leave... Thank you, Lady Knight" He bowed mockingly before swiftly walking away.

Jane groaned, slapping the heel of her hand to her forehead. "Where on earth are you going?"

"Somewhere that is not here!" he shouted over his shoulder. He strode past the place where Jester was watching the scene from a safe distance. The furious knight did not even notice the man decked in blue as he stormed away. Jester watched as Jane slumped against a wall, dropping her head in her hands. He wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her. He began to move towards her, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I would leave her be," a young, blonde blacksmith suggested. "There is no reasoning with those two after a spat..."

Jester sighed. "I do not understand it, Smithy! How can she still want to be with him after all... that! You saw! They were nearly at each other's throats!"

Smithy shrugged. "Because they are in love..."

"But I--"

"I hear love is a complicated thing. But don't you see how they behave together when they are not fighting?"

"Yes but--"

"It is time to let her go..."Smithy whispered. "I know it will hurt, but she belongs to Gunther now.. and Gunther to her. Keeping up your hope will only leave you crushed. Watch... within the hour they will be in each other's arms again..."

The fool looked over to where Jane sat, her shoulders jerking as though she were crying. His heart cried out for her, still he knew Smithy was right. "It will be very hard... I have loved her for so long..."

"Love and loss... It is apart of life, Jester..."

"Wise words from a wise old blacksmith." Jester chuckled.

Smithy smiled in response. "Let her go. It will be alright." He patted his friends shoulder before going back to tending the horses.

"Thank you, Smithy..." he whispered.

Suddenly, almost as quickly as he left, Gunther came back, rushing through the stables back to where Jane sat. Jester watched as he tenderly kneeled in front of the red-haired knight. When she looked up, his hand immediately went to her face.

"I am so sorry, Jane..." he murmured. "Please, do not be cross...."

Jane pressed her forehead to his. "I am not upset anymore... I just loathe myself when you walk off like that..."

Gunther pulled her into his arms and brushed her face with tender kisses. "I am sorry... I love you... I love you so much..." he repeated over and over into her hair.

"I love you too... I am sorry I overreacted..."

"You did not overreact..."

"Yes I did..."

"No you did not!"

"You know I did, Gunther Breech!"

Jester sighed. They were arguing over who was in the wrong! When he saw the love in their eyes, he knew that it was truly time to let her go..

* * *

**Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes but I didn't take time to edit 5 times like I usually do... Have a great 2010 guys :)**


	9. Rain

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long guys! Computer troubles.... But I'm back with one new one shot and I'm working on a Gunther-centric fic with notepad and pencil :) Coming to a computer near you probably in February.**

**This one is probably as angsty as it gets for me with this fandom. I like it when they're happy! Please review! **

**Rain**

I should have known we could never exeed the friendship we have developed. I was insane to believe she could ever possibly love me... That is why I am leaving Kippernium. Leaving her. My beautiful, orange haired Jane. I saw the way she embraced the fool. That simple-minded, good for nothing fool! She held him tightly, kissed his cheek. I cannot be beside her any longer. My heart cannot handle such a break.

I've packed a single bag with my tunic and some bread from the kitchen, my sword on my hip, and I stole away during the Equinox Festival being thrown by the king. No one would see me leave... She would not witness my brokeness.

Just as I moved past the open drawbridge, a heavy rain began to fall all around me. "Oh CHAMPION!" I shouted to the heavens, balling my fist at a sudden flash of lightening. "_DAMN IT ALL_!" I slumped to the ground, face towards the sky, and let my emotions spill from my eyes.

I heard my name in the distance, though I did not pay my faculties to it. Until I heard it again, closer... seeming to be murmured from the mouth of an angel. "Gunther..." the being whispered.

It was Jane. She stood in the pouring rain, flame colored tresses doused by the downpour. "Gunther B-Breech," she chattered from the chill shaking her head. "Wh-what in heaven's n-name are y-you doing out here?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came as I would have liked. She was captivating. Green-eyes shining, the dress she was forced to wear for the evening's events clinging to her every curve from the wetness. "I... I am leaving Jane..."

Her eyes flashed with an unreckognizable emotion. Pain? "L-leaving..." she moved closer. "But... why?"

I took in a sharp breath, trying to swallow the lump in my throat as I spoke. "I cannot.... b-be here anymore... my heart cannot take it."

"Your heart?" she stepped even closer until I could see the rain dripping from her beautifully long hair. Or were those tears?

I nodded briefly. "Yes... I.... I love you Jane Turnkey..."

Her jaw dropped slightly. "You... you..." she swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment as if to grasp my words. I watched her face for any signs of doubt, but then she opened her eyes and I could read the sudden desire in her soul. "T-then stay..." she placed her hands on my chest, long fingers curling aroud the wet cloth. "Stay please...." I could scarcely hear her over the sound of the rain.

I looked away. "What of Jester?"

"Jester...?"

"You kissed his cheek and--"

"He is my friend, Gunther! Jester is simply one of my dearest friends! But you..." she took my face in her calloused palms, forcing me to look into her luminous eyes. "I love you... Stay... _Please_ stay..." I could say nothing. I could do nothing. Jane was begging me. As she were begging for my mercy on her heart. "Do not leave me..."

I pushed past the heaviness in my arms and wrapped my arms around her slender waist. She tightened her grip on my face before pulling my lips to hers. We stood there in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity. I would never leave my Jane. Never...

**Was this one too sappy for you guys? Sorry if it was but it was raining super hard when I wrote this and I was just thinking Jane/Gunther. YAY! Hope you liked it! Also I apologize again for any grammar mess ups...**


	10. Red

**A/N: I wasn't originally going to put this up because I'm not too proud of it... But after reading it a second time I realize it's not THAT bad... I hope... Tell me what you think!**

**Also, I thought I owed you guys two chappies at once since I've left you hanging for so long... Sorry about that again. But please comment on BOTH new chapters if you want me to post more than one at once in the future. Thanks guys! RR**

**Red**

"Sir Gunther!" called Sir Theodore, making his way up the stone steps to the knight's quarters."I am in need of your assistance!

The black haired knight, did not hear the call. He was too wrapped up in his love, Jane. She was pressed up against a wall, his lips stroking her neck. "Gunther..." she moaned. "This is most inappropriate..."

"Stop being such a worry wart..." he grumbled against her skin, he clutched her closer. "Anyway, we will soon be married. Everyone should know by now that I cannot keep my hands off of you..." Jane giggled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"Sir Gunther!" Sir Theodore called again, as he bounded into the room. "Lady Jane!"

The couple jumped apart, blushing a furious red. "I told you!" Jane whispered loudly, punching Gunther in the shoulder.

The former knight shook is head in embarrassment for the two young lovers. "I suppose I will call for Sir Ivon and leave the pair of you at your... um... task..." he turned away. "Oh and Lady Jane... I would suggest you use powder to cover up that blemish..."

"Blemish...?" Jane whispered as she watched him walk away. She touched a hand gingerly to her neck, wincing at the tenderness. "Gunther...." she warned, shooting him a death glare.

He raised his hands in surrender. "I am sorry?"

**Waddaya think? Too rash? RR**


End file.
